There's Something About Robin
by FlappieDungeon
Summary: He's the heir of his dad's multi-million dollar company, and she's just looking for a job that will pay for her living. He doesn't believe in love, but there's just something about her that he likes. AU fic.


**A/N : Hello! Well. This is a multi-chapter fic that is set in an _alternate universe_, so that makes it an AU fic, I suppose? Things you should know before reading this, if you choose to, is that it's set in a world where Barney is a millionaire, an heir to his dad's company and stuff like that. Ted's sort of his personal secretary, and Ranjit is Barney's chauffeur. And they _do not_ know who Robin is. That is important. They do, however, know who Lily and Marshall is, though it's not very obvious in this chapter. As said before, Jerome, Barney's dad, did not leave Loretta and Barney, but Barney still has daddy issues nonetheless. Hee. Uh... that's about it, I guess?**

**If you really read this, feedback is much appreciated. I'd love to know if you think I should continue this, or if it is just a really bad idea and stuff. **

**I also hope that they're not too OOC, so opinions and reviews would be awesome. I'm not ashamed to plead for them. *pouts***

**I should go now. I ramble too much. Sorry. And enjoy! *disappears***

* * *

><p>"It has just... been <em><strong>the worst<strong>_ day today, Barney. I'm so tired, and this freaking paperwork piling up on my desk? _Totally insane_."

"You need a vacation, dude. Seriously. Or you'll lose what's left of your sanity. And we all know, there isn't much left of it anyway." Barney smirks.

"Yeah, yeah. Make fun of me." Ted rests his head on the desk. "I need a drink."

"So, why don't we go get one?"

"Barney. I can't. Paperwork."

"Oh Teddy Boy. Then take my advice, Mr Mosby, and suit up, cause I'm going to teach you how to live."

Ted groans. "No no no. Not this again. The last time you wanted to teach me how to live, we almost got beat up."

"But Ted. We had so much fun."

"... Well. I did quite enjoy it when you made a complete fool out of yourself and got in trouble for hitting on the bartender's girlfriend. Which reminds me, I totally have to start spreading the news that you scream like a girl."

"How dare you. This once, I will excuse you because I understand that you're under much stress and you're therefore, less awesome than your less awesome self. _What up_. Come on, Ted." Barney pouts.

"Fine. To hell with this paperwork anyway. It's _your_ bloody company. It's not my problem if you want it to go bankrupt."

"Heh. Please."

* * *

><p>"My god, Barney. Where are we going? I thought we were just going to the bar near the office."<p>

"Nope. Today, we tread on new waters, explore new ground, and... oh. We're here. Thanks Ranjit. I'll give you a call when we're ready to go."

"Ooookaaaay, Mr Stinson. Have nice time you both."

Barney giggles and drags Ted out of the car.

"You know, Ted, I think I'm willing to pay _a lot_ of money just to hear Ranjit speak. It's hysterical."

Ted smiles. "You are very easily amused, you know that?"

Barney shrugs and then stares into Ted's eyes, looking extremely serious all of a sudden.

"Okay, here's the play. Today, you and I, Ted, we are new patrons to this bar, just average bachelors of New York looking to blow off some steam. Is that clear?"

Ted rolls his eyes, and nods half-heartedly. There goes his well-thought-out plan of enjoying a couple of drinks and going back to work straight after.

"Okay. Let's do this!" Barney half shouts, attracting strange looks from those around him.

Walking into the bar, Ted notes that it's called MacLaren's, and he is pleasantly surprised with the relaxing atmosphere the bar exudes.

For the next hour the both of them just sit at a corner booth, getting comfortable with the unfamiliar, yet homey surroundings. There was something about the bar that felt, _just right_.

"Oh and Barney do you remember when Marshall and I called you Swarley for the whole week? You hated it _so_ much. It was wonderful."

Barney scowls at Ted and steps on his shoes violently. "That, and let me make it clear to you, _that_, in italics, no less, did not happen."

"Like the time the cutlet you were grinding with turned out to be a cousin or something, did not happen?"

If looks could kill, Ted was sure that he died the moment he brought the topic about Swarley up. But he can't help it. Barney was a genuinely nice guy, misguided and a tad childish most times, but he is completely sincere and a good friend in general.

Suddenly, as Ted looks up, he notices a woman walking towards the bathroom and there was _something_ about her that got his attention.

"Hey, Barney, you see that girl over there?"

"Yeah. You know she likes it dirty. And that's just from me looking at her from the side."

Ted ignores him and in that moment, he feels the world stop. She's beautiful - super hot, in fact, and something, Ted wasn't sure what it was, but something, told him that... that...

"Do you want me to introduce her to you? We could play a game of '_Haaaave you met Ted_'? Barney questions, realizing that it has been some time since Ted last spoke.

Ted wants to talk to her, yes, but he has an unsettling feeling that... she _belonged_ to someone else. No, that was a poor choice of words.

Ted was the kind of person who firmly believed in finding 'The One', that somewhere out there, was a person who was made just for him, someone meant to be the future Mrs Ted Mosby.

"No. But I want _you_, to go say hi."

"Ooooh. Alright then. Challenge accepted."

Gulping down the remainder of scotch in his glass, he frowns a little as he lets the liquid burn down his throat, and straightens his tie.

Striding confidently towards her, he taps her on the shoulders and clears his throat.

"100 bucks says that when you turn around, I say..."

She turns and taking a good look at her face for the first time, he's caught off guard, and his heart beats rapidly.

Barney Stinson is not a man who believes in love at first sight, he's the one who laughs at you and scoffs at the very idea of it, but when he looks at the stranger in front of him, it makes him feel giddy inside, and he feels... _something_. Like love.

"_Wow_."

It can't be love. It just can't. Barney Stinson is not a victim of love. He's immune to it. Invincible, to be exact.

"That was cheesy."

He nods stupidly.

"Robin. Robin Scherbatsky."

He forgets his own name. He forgets how to form proper sentences. He curses himself, mentally slapping his own face. _Not the Yips_. Not now.

"Swarley."

"Swarley?"

"No, Barney."

"So is it Swarley or Barney?"

"Bar-bar-swley."

She laughs. And the sound of her laughter enchants him.

"I like Swarley."

"No. Swarley is bad. I'm Barney."

"Do you hate the name Swarley?"

He nods again.

"Swarley it is. So, are you going to buy me a drink or..."

"I will buy you a drink." Barney screams at himself internally. He's usually so cool and charming, but what is _wrong_ with him today?

"Good. You should know that I don't usually let people buy me drinks, but you're an exception. Because your pick up line was exceptionally cheesy, and I believe that you're awesomer than you let on."

"Totally."

He likes her confidence and the way she speaks, how she was not one to let people walk all over her, and he loves that.

He loves that? _Loves_? _**Love**_? As in L-O-V-E? He's been around Ted too long. He's tedding out. And he doesn't like it. He doesn't like it one bit.

_Oh god is she a witch?_

There is just something about her, and his heart tells him that she's the missing puzzle piece he's been unconsciously looking for. But then again, his heart _has_ told him many things. Like how it was a brilliant idea to go against his father and make plans to join the Peace Corps with Shannon.

No. It's not love.

There's just something about Robin, and he's determined to find out what it is.

"So, Scherbatsky? That sounds Russian."

"Nah. I'm Canadian."

He chokes.

_Canadian?_

He makes a face at her.

"Is there something about Canada that you disapprove of?" She questions, noticing the abrupt changes in his facial expressions.

"I just don't understand why you guys are even a country."

She pretends to look angry, but she can't help but feel amused at his dislike for her home country.

They spend the next 15 minutes bantering and debating about their respective countries, and Ted just sits quietly at the corner booth and watches them, grinning in victory that she has not thrown a drink at Barney, nor has she slapped his face.

They are laughing, (but mostly arguing) and Ted smiles.

Ted smiles because he knows that there is something there between the two of them. He knows that it's fate.

It seems silly to come to such a conclusion, but he can't help it. He's a hopeless romantic, and Barney never fails to remind him of that.

Sipping his beer and smiling to himself, he_ knows_, that they're somehow meant to be.


End file.
